Revenge Virgin
by Ififall
Summary: Alternate version. Neil's trying to piece Christmas Eve together. When he finds out the truth he gets unexpected help to find the guy who "used" him for free.


A/N. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Christmas Eve. He never got into the holiday Christmas spirit, but a small part of him did this year. He didn't put any Christmas decorations up. He knew Wendy would bring Tinsel just to piss him off. He told himself to calm down this year, but no amount of Tinsel could cover up the Grey small shit-hole that he lived in. Still, Neil was moving on to bigger and better things. His proud achievement: Keeping a nine to five job.

He could remember the look in Wendy's eyes when he said he'd think about it. Her eyes gleamed with hope and for a minute he could silently celebrate with her. He leaned into her as she hugged him. He knew she may as well have been hugging a slab of rock. Wendy never stopped believing in him, but Neil had never believed in himself. A habit of his old job.

* * *

"Welcome to Sandwich Sub can I take your order?" Neil asked the blonde overweight woman with the frizzy hair. She ordered two large subs, two drinks, two yoghurts and two desserts. He suspected that this order was all for her, but he kept his mouth shut and did his job. Somethings never changed. "So? Tell me….come on tell me everything. How was your first day?" Wendy asked.

"Cool…fine…I mean….you serve people, they don't tip….but you get a discount on Subs" Neil said.

"God it must be so much better for you Neil. Don't you feel better? I'm so proud of you" Wendy said hugging him.

He didn't know what dragged him back.

* * *

Maybe it was a rebound fuck. Maybe no matter how hard Wendy tried to get him on the straight and narrow Neil was determined to screw up. He didn't think his clients could get any worse. Before the sandwich job, he'd gone through the older guys, the rich prick business men, the sleaze-bags, the married guys, and the sick guys, the guys with AIDS and stuff that just wanted hugs.

Neil thought he'd seen and felt it all. Until Christmas Eve. "Thank you for the Double Sub, Merry Christmas Kid" A customer said taking his food and walking out the door. Neil nodded. Neil helped his colleagues and Manager lock up and walked down the street. He stuffed his work clothes in his bag and walked back down the street, on the look out, until he saw what looked like a customer.

He couldn't deny he liked the thrill. Every guy was challenge. That first glance into the car window was a make or break chance. Most of the time Neil let his looks do the talking.

* * *

"Hey" Neil said.

"Hey….do you wanna get in?" The guy asked. Neil really couldn't see much of this guy's face. He had a cap on but he could see a goatee. Neil opened the door.

"How much you got?" Neil asked.

"$50" The guy replied Neil got in the car and tried to make conversation.

"So…..it's Christmas…." Neil said.

"Shut up" The guy told him.

* * *

They drove to the guy's apartment. The guy made him snort drugs off of a plastic pink spoon.

"Take more…..do it" The man told him. He did. He didn't want to kiss the guy, but stroked his dick as the guy pushed him on the bed. The guy tried to turn Neil over, but even Neil had his limits.

"You've never had it this good, bitch" The guy said.

"Wait" Neil said leaning up.

"Shut up slut, I'm using a dick-wrap" The guy said.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Neil said. He didn't wanna get fucked over by this guy. It was just another rule. If the guy didn't like it, he could get someone else or watch a Porno or something. It just wasn't Neil's thing. Neil went to the bathroom, locked the door and turned the tap on. He wanted to clear his head and find the polite way to say that as a prostitute, he had a code and he wasn't just gonna do anything for a few dollars.

Seconds later he glanced at the mirror, only to turn in horror as the guy slid a hanger tip through the door frame and tipped the bathroom lock up.

"You were taking a while in here asshole….jerking off….no? Get on your knees" The guy asked.

Christmas shopping for Clay was hard work. All his presents and all his money was spent on Daddy. Well, that's what he made Daddy think. He got Daddy the usual, a new phone, a saucy calendar, a coffee machine, a blender, expensive alcohol. Other stuff that Daddy could laugh at like the latest Michael McIntyre DVD. After he bought all that he had to think of Claire and Nat, but on this Christmas Eve night he was out looking for a great silent grave-yard ground for Daddy's other girl-gifts.

* * *

This place seems like a good idea. Next to no lighting, not too many houses. Clay got out his camera-phone and started taking pictures. The cold air freshened him up and dried his sweat. He stopped when he realized he was taking pictures of someone on the ground. If it was a girl, he could call Daddy. Daddy didn't mind getting his Christmas presents early. He walked slowly to the figure and crouched over them.

"Hello?" Clay asked. He shone his phone light into the figures face. Clay put his own arm out to separate them just in case this guy had a knife. But he was harmless, and terribly good looking, going by what Clay could see. "Get off!" The guy shouted. As Clay backed away he could tell the guy was bleeding.

* * *

"Do you…..need the hospital?" Clay asked.

Neil leaned up. His head was spinning.

"Do I look like I can afford the fucking hospital?" He asked.

"Look…let me help you up" Clay said.

* * *

"No, I'm fucking fine" Neil said struggling to stand. Clay helped him up. Neil didn't want to go home, so Clay took him to a place he called "The Den" It was where Clay took his usual guys, but he couldn't hurt this one, he already looked like crap and Clay always "worked" on a clean slate. Neil laid down on the mattress and looked up at the grey stained walls.

"What the fuck is this place? Some kind of fuck dungeon?" Neil asked

"I don't know what that is…..so….no" Clay said. "What happened?" Clay asked.

"Nothing…..it doesn't even matter" Neil said.

* * *

"All you have to do is walk a while up the grass and down the road before you get to a main street" Clay said, getting up.

"You're leaving?" Neil asked.

"Yeah…..you need anything?" Clay asked.

"A few stitches?…I'm good" Neil said. "Okay…bye" Clay said. Neil resented Clay for leaving, but he couldn't tell him to stay. This place was cold and damp. Neil would lie on the mattress until he got the strength to crawl out.


End file.
